Mathew Clayne
A page about a fictional character in an ongoing roleplaying game. Vitals, statistics & characteristics Status Alive, Mathew has discovered that he infact never existed, as he died in his mothers womb, and a demon named Azrael took possession of his dead body, reviving it and losing access to it's own memories as Mathew's infant brain could not do anything with them at the time. Growing up in Mathew's place, AS Mathew, Azrael is coming to terms with his current crisis of identity. Age 34 years - 10/03/78 Gender Male Current Occupation Personal investigator of the Police Commisioner. Rank: Lieutenant. Former Occupations Security Chief at Salt Lake City nightclub/bar, Officer (Lieutenant) in NATO special forces. Deputy Sheriff, beat cop, detective, SWAT operative, Mercenary and Private Investigator. Last known address Salt Lake City (Waterfront penthouse apartment) Education College (4 years – Criminal Justice), NATO Basic Military (1 year), NATO response forces (1 year), NATO Sergeant training (1 year), NATO Officers training (2 years), NATO SPEC. OPS. Training (1 year), NATO Military Police (6 months), Deputy Sheriff (6 months), Police officer (6 months), Police Detective (3 months), SWAT (3 months). Hobbies/interests Hunting (owns a cabin and is part of the local hunting community), skydiving, mountain climbing (and other extreme sports) and light aircraft flight (owns light plane), sailing (owns racing yacht). He's a volunteer firefighter. He teaches krav maga at the local firestation to the firefighters and to the EMT's at the nearest hospital, and at a womens shelter nearby. Former hobbies/interests Swimming, football, basketball, boxing, scholastic- and collegiate wrestling, shooting and being a scout. Motivations Fighting crime/injustice, particularly organized crime. Personality Matt tends to be brash, outgoing and direct. He's generally honest, and if he does lie it's usually calculated and thought through beforehand, perhaps as part of a disguise for a bust or somesuch. He's not one for sitting down if there's work to be done, and even if there isn't he's probably out in the wilds anyway. Description Somewhat taller than average, caucasian, athletic (leaning towards muscular) build, military haircut (yet somewhat fashionable), light stubble, sun tanned skin, stable and disciplined walk (somwhat graceful, straight back and head held high). Abilities/attributes/Qualities Mathew is in good physical condition, and able to make good use of his body in most situations, being athletic and trained in self-defense. Rigorous training in the past have given him good aim and reflexes as well as combat awareness. He also learned diving, rapelling, parachuting, advanced first-aid, combat marksmanship and sniping. His time in college lend him a basic understanding of academia and science, and his specialty (criminology) along with his later police and detective training, allow him to properly investigate clues and crime scenes, search through databases to find needed info etc. Along with knowledge of the law, and how to apply it to arrest criminals, etc. He's also skilled in hunting, sailing, the piloting of light aircrafts and helicopters as well as tactical driving. Flaws Having been in many dangerous and stressed situations in all the hotspots of the world and having had to deal with tragedy and violence at work, Mathew isn't attuned to normal society anymore. Even as he works to improve society, it seems a 'normal' life with a wife and kids just isn't going to work for him, at least that's what his recent relationship record is telling him. His dedication to fighting the good fight has also earned him, if not enemies, then at least annoyance with many of his superiors in the police who would rather keep a steady course than go to all-out war against crime and corruption. His uncompromising nature doesn't sit well with everyone. He also tends to be somewhat judgmental of people he perceive as 'lazy', or just not trying hard enough to improve themselves or their social circle: apathy garners nothing but disgust with him. Quirks Without really knowing why, or even realizing it, Matt is constantly stocking up on equipment and preparing for the worst case scenarios. It's almost as if he has been indoctrinated to do so on his deepest levels. History Brief recent history He's been trying to get a proper relationship going several times recently, but it's failed for whatever reasons. Matt just doesn't feel he can hold down that kind of stabillity these days. He made some allies in the local area back when he was a cop, because of his hard attitude towards crime, and it's netted him a job as a security person/jack of all trades at a local nightclub. At least, for once, his job gives him some more free time to practice his hobbies. Brief history As a kid he grew up in a somewhat secluded region, small town suburban environment near a midsized town close to Salt Lake City. He dreamed of being a cop, or a firefighter, or and EMT in his younger days. He was a very active person and was taught a lot of things about hunting and surviving in the regions there by his father who was the local Sheriff with a mysterious past, but his father also taught him other things, like how to defend oneself armed or not and how to use a gun as a weapon and not a tool, both in close combat or how to fight as a shadow in the forest with nothing but the suns reflection in the scope to give one away. In school, Mathew was a prime athlete, swimming was his forté, but pretty much participated in every afterschool activity there was, which is common, seeing as the kids out there live too far apart to visit eachother on regular basis, at least until they turned sixteen and got themselves cars. Earning himself a scholarship for his swimming, Mathew moved away from his home town, and into Salt Lake City to study at the local college, aspiring to become a police officer, he took a bachelor in Criminal Justice, and enlisted as a NATO soldier after that and after some training advanced to become an officer. They soon found out that the talents his father had been teaching him, and his resolve made him a prime candidate for the NATO Spec. Ops. and he joined, serving there for two years, before it started getting to him in a fashion that could not allow him to continue the line of work. Leaving the military behind as was always intended, he joined the police force on a special commision, allowing him to take a short crash course and start right away as a Police Assistant, getting something that looked like half a years worth of experience before joining SWAT in an attempt to get off the streets, which he found out he didn't have the patience for. After a short time with SWAT however, he realized that it was exactly the kind of work he had fled in the military, and he took the detectives exam, passing it and worked organized crime, before his aggressive behaviour mixed with incredible success rate got him promoted to Lieutenant and moved to the Arson department. This quickly made him quit his job and got him to where he is at now. During his time working as a cop, Matt found the time to commision several things, which he paid for with his college funds (money his parents had saved up so that Matt could go through college, and that he was supposed to keep for his children now that he earned a scholarship and decided to take a dayjob while studying). The specifics can be found under below; Key moments As a child, Matt and his mom have on several occasions stayed up late at night, glued to the television to follow the news, anxious to see wether or not Dad made it home from a car chase or shootout. To this day, he hates not being able to act when he feels that something important to him is in danger, and he he sees inaction as a great weakness. This is also what eventually spurred him to start teaching self-defence at a women's shelter. While at first it was a great experience and a tremendous honour to serve in the military, as time went by it started nagging him how little good he accomplished, compared to his (like unrealistic) view of what he'd be doing as a cop, as was his original goal. That nagging feeling turned to action when his mother was killed, run over by a drugdealer fleeing the law, and he never went back to the military again after attending her funeral. Property 'Housing' Matt owns a waterfront penthouse in northern Salt Lake City, as well as a small hunting cabin. His is fairly roomy for an apartment. It's stylishly furnished, although he bought it that way, not having time to furnish it himself. The apartment is soundproof and very secure with bulletproof windows. The entire building was designed to be able to withstand insane amounts of heat and quakes, and the basement has floodsaves making it very hard for the building to be flooded. The hunting cabin is infact just a cabin placed on top of a bunker, which was there when Matt took over the cabin from his father. Matt figures the bunker was something his father made during the cold war, when everyone expected neuclear war. Matt has had it expanded, and it's become quite the impressive fortress. As far as Matt can tell, he believes that someone should be able to survive a long time down there, during neuclear warfare. Matt also now owns the ranch on which he grew up, which he hasn't really set foot in since it was signed over to him, but it's safe to assume that his father build it to withstand a neuclear war. Matt's father was never a farmer, and the lands that came with the farm have always been rented out to the neighbours, for a small profit, except for the large portion of woodland that is situated on the property, in which Matt plans to someday hunt. 'Vehicles' Owns a racing yacht, a fairly sizeable, quite stylish and hellishly expensive watercraft that his dad signed over to him when he moved to Salt Lake City, seeing as the old man doesn't live anywhere near water these days. He also owns a state of the art military hummvee, the Flypmode, painted matte gray and refurbished with a hidden gunlucker in the back, as well as a top of the line mobile home for long travels. Additionally he owns a dirtbike (it's a good brand, if you can tell through the dust) and a light two-person plane, with room for three jumpers in the back when tightly packed. As for non-motorized vehicles, he's got a mountain bike. 'Weapons' His melee weaponry consists of several combat knives of different designs, a bowie knife for hunting, a bayonet from the military, several different machetes of high quality, many different sized pocketknives, and a military grade multitool (he pretty much always has the multitool on his person). He also owns a telescopic baton from his police daysand can probably find a chain lying around. His axe collection consists of a fireaxe, an iceaxe/icepick, a crash axe, and a hatchet. Note: he owns a pair of brass knuckles, a sap, a garrot wire and a cheap switchblade for when he has to pretend he's a tough guy (he did a lot of pretending to be someone else during his days in organized crime). He also owns lots of different tools that can conceivably be used as weapons (sledgehammers regular tools, power tools, chainsaw and the ilk). For firearms, he owns a P&R Medusa model 47 revolver, a modified and costumized springfield armory M21 sniper firing .30-06 rounds (a prized heirloom from his dad, it served him well in vietnam. It still has his signature engraved in the stock, now with Matts below it, though the casing is the only part left of the original, as it's been refitted with mainly with parts from an m25 and now fires 30-06, in addition to .306 and 7.62 NATO.) and an old 12 gauge break-action shotgun of an unfamiliar brand for hunting use. For shooting practice he has a costum designed m1911 para-ordnance nite-tac .45 ACP, an expensive glock 22 and an RSA Saiga 12k for home defence, but the pride of his collection is an FN Five-seveN with inbuilt suppressor. A remnant from his police days is his American Derringer COP, a concealable backup pistol. Weapon accesories include (only used with the firearms above): For all weapons (except the Derringer COP which only has Fiberoptic sights): Fiberoptic-, holographic- and laser sights (holographic sight not mounted on the M21 as standard loadout), speed loaders and flashlights. Far all magazine fed weapons: Extended magazines. Broadened feeding system, allowing for cross-rack magazines. All in all, allowing for about +150% capacity. He legally owns suppressors for any and all of these weapons, except for the Derringer COP. For the M21 and the RSA Saiga: Fast relaod magazines with magpull, collapsible frontgrip attachment with inbuild bipods and bayonet application. For the M21: Telescopic sight with nightvision capabilities. For the RSA Saiga: A 37mm underslung grenade launcher (as grenades are restricted, as opposed to the launchers, he only brings this to the shooting range once in a while to practice with dummy grenades, otherwise it's left in his locker) and collapsible stock. Due to Matt's subconcious need to be prepared for everytihng he keeps weapons handy at most times, despite rarely carrying one. Just knowing that they are there makes him feel prepared, though not safe (as that would require him to feel unsafe, which he does not). As a result of this he has had the follwing weapon stashes installed: Mobilehome: Gunlocker disguised as regular closet containing a generic hunting rifle with a telescopic scope and bipods, a .38 hunting revolver and a pumpaction shotgun, all with fiberoptic sights. The locker contains a little ammo for all the weapons which are all hand-fed, but there are speedloaders for all weapons including ammo and a speedloader, as well as 2 empty spare magazines for a glock 22 pistol and holsters for both the revolver and the glock. In his glovecompartment which has been redesigned as an approved weapons compartment, he has a glock 22 with fiberoptic sights hidden underneath all of regular stuff one has in a glove compartment. Truck: Same as the mobilehome, except instead of a gunlocker, it's a compartment in the trunk which is also approved. Yacht: Same as the mobile home, but no glove compartment, the gunlocker contains all the weapons. Hunting cabin: Same as the yacht. 'Outfits' Hunting outfit: Like most other soldiers of high tier, he purchased a lot of personal uniforms, so he owns high quality camoflage for any environment. Stalking outfit: Having been a detective for organized crime, he has on more than one occasion stalked a person at nighttime, and having had to sneak up on property undetected. He owns a set of dark clothes, also military grade uniform parts actually, that he uses specifically for this. It comes complete with a dark partisan scarf, and a balaclava rolled up to look like a regular runners cap, or sometimes an actual cap instead. Day-to-day outfit: Going about his daily business, he wears relatively fashionable clothes, though definately giving away a casual aura. Most likely shirts, jeans and sneakers with coats or jackets pending the weather. Official business/formal affairs: He owns a few suits of different cuts and designs with all accessories included, as well as a tuxedo. Outdoors life/practical wear: cargo pants, outdoor shoes/boots depending on the weather as well as practical jackets. Most of it military grade uniform-parts bought in regular colours. Casual wear: Loose-fit if not baggy pants made of soft cloth, and an loose t-shirts, shirts or hoodies with sneakers. Work wear: As a soldier he wore the issued uniforms, or the ones he had purchased on his own. As a cop, he wore suits of different kinds, dressing up like a detective out of the movies, as was the fashion at the time (the world still being stuck in a Cold-War state), complete with hat and trench-/duster coat. As "private security", he usually dressed as he saw fit. 'Other gear' Matt owns the gear needed to live out his interests. He has diving equipment of most kinds, military grade. Stored in his yacht. He also owns several different parachutes, even ones suited for HAHO and HALO jumps. Stored in his plane. Obsessed with being ready for anything, he has first-aid kids of all shapes and sizes stored in any place that it would seem even slightly relevant. His kitchen, his glove compartments, his trunk, his bathroom ect. He owns incredible amounts of survival gear and climbing gear. Stored in his mobile-home, but smaller kits stored practically everywhere. Hunting equipment is also something Matt has stocked up on. He owns different tools and handbooks as well as equipment such as portable ladders, folding chairs that can be attatched to branches, camoflage equipment of different arts, night-vision goggles as well as thermal binoculars, and weapon maintainance kits. A variety of tools and knives for gutting animals, and carving the meat just right.